


Baking Gone Wrong

by mysterio833



Category: Marvel, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Baking, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 08:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterio833/pseuds/mysterio833
Summary: What could go wrong by baking? Apparently a lot with Sebastian!





	Baking Gone Wrong

The days Sebastian has to work can get boring, you're usually left at home. Normally you don’t care, finding yourself out and about New York City to kill time running errands. However today was different, the skies were getting dark and you could tell a storm was rolling in. Baking has always been something you loved to do, even as a kid, but now that you’re older, it’s something you don’t have a lot of time for. The Food Network is always on, your love for it has never disappeared. 

Going into the kitchen, you grabbed your apron that Sebastian got you, it was an anniversary gift, it’s simple, only saying your name in the top left corner. Putting it on over the shirt you stole from Sebastian’s closet, you tie it in a loose bow. You were craving some sugar cookies, something you have made for years, it was the first thing you learned how to bake with your grandmother. She taught you everything you know, you couldn’t be more thankful for her. Looking through the cabinets, you grab everything you needed; flour, sugar, baking powder, and vanilla extract. Going into the fridge, you grab the eggs and butter. 

“Alexa, play Sucker by the Jonas Brothers.” You called out to the small device by the coffee maker. 

“Okay, playing Sucker by the Jonas Brothers,” she responds with the intro to the song playing right after. 

You start to sing along, putting the sticks of butter in the microwave to soften up. Dropping the now soften butter into the Kitchenaid mixer, you add the sugar and start to mix them together. Dancing along to the music, you add the flour and baking powder into a bowl. ‘I've been dancin' on top of cars and stumblin' out of bars  
I follow you through the dark, can't get enough,’ you sing horribly out of key.

The music was drowning everything out, you were so into the music and baking that you didn’t hear Sebastian come in. He was leaning against the wall that separates the kitchen and living room, watching you with a smile on his face, not saying anything. Still not noticing him, you scream out the lyrics, using the rubber spatula as a microphone, “I'm a sucker for you  
You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly-” You stop and drop the spatula when you see him laughing. 

“Alexa, turn off the music.” The only noise is coming from a laughing Sebastian, holding his stomach. 

“I didn’t hear you come in.” You say, embarrassed washing over you. 

“I noticed,” Seb started walking towards you, “I see you are baking again, what are you making?”

“Yeah, I figured why not since the weather isn’t that nice today. I’m making sugar cookies, the one my granny taught me how to make.” 

“Do you need help?” Seb asked, you usually don’t have people help, but you couldn’t say no to him.

“Yeah, I need the flour and baking powder mixed together before you dump it into the mixer.” Say handing him a whisk. It was something he couldn't mess up.

You leave him to whisk the dry ingredients while you go and grab the cookie sheets from the closet. Coming back, you noticed he had flour all over his face. How he managed to do that was beyond you. Grabbing a towel, you go to clean his face, “How did you get flour in your hair, I left you for five seconds. What am I going to do with you.” Cleaning up his face, he puts his hands on the side of your face, and kisses you, making your face now just as covered as his. Kissing him, you grab the flour and dumps it on his head, flour getting all over the kitchen. He pulls back from the kiss with his mouth wide open, causing you to laugh. He shakes his head, flour flying all over. 

He looks over to the bowl with the butter, sugar, and eggs in it, a smirk creeps onto his face. “Don’t you dare!” The both of you reach for the bowl, Sebastian getting it before you. You run to the other side of the island, trying to get away from him. He chases after you with the bowl, determined to get you back. He catches up to you and empties the bowl onto your head, smearing it into your hair, causing you to scream. The floor and island are now covered in cookie ingredients, Seb has his arms wrapped around you. 

“I think we should go buy some fresh cookies instead,” Seb mumbled while kissing your forehead.

“I need a shower first, someone thought it was a good idea to put the batter in my hair. I’m not going to say no name, Sebastian!” 

“You started it baby girl, I just finished it,” Seb wiped the mess off of your face, placing gentle kisses all over it. “Let's go shower and we can go get food for a movie night.” 

Both of you cleaned up the kitchen before heading to the bathroom. You went to go turn on the water, letting it warm up, while Sebastian went to go grab the towels. Jumping into the shower, the two of you quickly clean yourselves, getting rid of the evidence of your fun. The shower didn’t last long before the two of you jumped out. Wrapping yourself in a towel, you go into the shared bedroom and grabbed one of Sebs sweatshirts and leggings. He never minds when you would wear his clothes, he thought you looked cute in them. Sebastian threw on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. 

The weather cleared up now, but the sun was setting. It was still light out, but you knew that one the way back, it would be dark. Walking down the still busy New York street, you grab his hand and intertwine your fingers. The walk to the convenience store was a quick one, only a few blocks. You grabbed a basket, you were going to load up on snacks. Seb had been working for two weeks straight without a break, this weekend was his first time you got him for more than a few hours. Filling up the basket, with all different kind of snacks and drinks, you go and check out. Walking back to the apartment, hands filled with reusable bags.

“What movie do you want to watch when we get back, love?” Seb asked looking at you. 

“We should watch ‘The Covenant!’ One of the main guys is pretty cute, you know, Chase Collins!” You tried to keep a straight face, but you failed, laughing. 

“Would you look at that, I have to be back on set!” Seb checked his wrist, checking his fake watch. 

“I’m joking, don’t leave me! We can watch the new Ted Bundy documentary on Netflix!” 

Seb throws his free arm around your shoulders, kissing your head, “You're lucky I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have written in over two years, they will get better, I promise.


End file.
